


Leading Man

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You call Dean to help cheer you up while you’re filming your latest movie.





	Leading Man

“CUT!” the director called, and you sighed in relief. You were working on a romantic drama and feeling totally out of your element. The man playing your opposite, Ryan, was completely cheesy and hitting on you constantly, and the movie in general was _not_ your cup of tea. You just wanted to get this job over with so you could pick up your next horror film, now _that_ was what you liked to do.

Ryan leaned over toward you, smiling. “Nice take, Y/N. Can’t wait for tomorrow!” You gave him a half smile in return, feeling the exact opposite of him. The schedule for tomorrow included the love scene between your character and Ryan’s, and you were dreading every minute of it.

You walked out of the sound stage, pulling out your cell phone. You dialed the first number that came to mind, and held your phone up to your ear.

He answered on the third ring.

“Please tell me you’re somewhere near LA, I could really use a drink and a friend.”

* * *

Three hours later, you were at a bar near your apartment, waiting for a man whom you could never truly call your own. You had met him while you were working on _Hell Hazers II_ , when he pretended to be a P.A. but was really investigating the deaths on set. He ended up telling you about the monsters you hunted, and the rest was history.

Well, the only history you really had was that every time Dean was in town, the two of you would meet up and have a bit of fun.

It sucked, actually, but it was better than you trying to find a guy to be in the spotlight with you, and you knew Dean didn’t want to have a real relationship, so here you were.

You saw him first, strutting in the front door of the bar like he owned the place. You watched him for a moment, enjoying the view, before you raised your hand in a wave, bringing his attention to you. He jutted his head up in acknowledgement, before heading to the bar to order a drink.

A minute later, Dean was sitting in front of you, in the flesh.

“Bad day?” he asked, motioning toward the two empty shot glasses in front of you on the table.

“Bad month, more like it,” you replied, taking a gulp of the beer you had ordered after the shots. You didn’t plan on getting drunk, as tomorrow would be bad enough without sporting a hangover, but you wanted to be a little bit tipsy.

Dean nodded, turning toward the waitress who set a beer in front of him. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he said to her with a saucy wink, and you rolled your eyes. He was smiling as he looked back at you, but the smile slipped from his face as he saw your expression.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “So, what’s the bad month? Got a case for me?”

You chuckled at the hopeful look on his face. “Sorry, no ghosties needing you to go all P.A. on me again. Just working on this romdrom that sucks major balls.”

Dean laughed as you seemed to attempt to drown yourself in your beer. “Romdrom, huh? That’s not your usual genre, sweetheart.”

“Not at all,” you agreed. “My dumb agent thought I should branch out and try other genres, pull in a different type of audience, but my god. This script is so boring and predictable…not to mention my co-star drives me up the wall.”

“What,” Dean teased, “Is he not cute enough for you?”

You reached across the table to push Dean’s shoulder, making him laugh. “Oh, he’s cute alright. Every girl’s dream…” You trailed off, knowing that he wasn’t your dream. Truthfully, your dream was sitting in front of you, and you wished he would just take you away on one of his hunts in his sleek black car, never looking back.

“Our big sex scene is tomorrow,” you continued, watching for Dean’s reaction. The only thing you got was his eyebrows raising in surprise. “I might have to have a bucket under the bed for me to puke into in between takes,” you finished, only exaggerating a little bit.

“Ah, it won’t be that bad,” Dean said, leaning forward. “Besides, I remember you being very good at that particular act…”

You rolled your eyes, trying to counteract the blush forming on your cheeks. Dean noticed the blush, though, finishing his beer. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” he suggested, standing and throwing some cash down on the table. You smiled up at him and finished off your beer, grabbing your leather jacket and purse before following him out of the bar.

It was only a ten minute walk to your apartment, and the two of you walked in silence. It wasn’t awkward or weird, as you both were in your own headspace. Once you got to your place, you unlocked the door, letting Dean go in first.

He had been there a few times, enough to know where the fridge was, where to get a beer, and where to crash on the couch. You went to your room to change into sweats, not wanting to be dressed up any longer, before joining him in the living room.

You found Dean nursing his beer, flipping through the pages of the script you had left on your coffee table. He let you snag a sip of his beer as he asked, “What pages are you doing tomorrow?”

You looked over his shoulder as he flipped pages, “Keep going….keep going….right…. There. That’s where we’re starting, and we go until,” you flipped a few pages and pointed, “there.”

You leaned into the couch cushions as Dean sat up, flipping back to the beginning of the scene. “Scene: Dawn’s bedroom, evening. Lights are dimmed. Dawn reading a book on her bed. Jeremy enters.”

You rolled your eyes as Dean read the scene, sniggering every once and a while as he read the cheesy lines (“Nothing could be as soft as your skin” or “I’ve always thought you were dreamy”) or staging (“Jeremy throws Dawn onto the bed, gently”).

You found yourself mouthing your dialogue along with Dean’s recitation, finding the practice helpful, but somewhat jarring as he read the staging directions. Once there was no more dialogue, you closed your eyes, wanting nothing more than to sink into the couch cushions and not come out until the movie filming was over.

Eventually Dean finished, and he looked over at you. “This is horrible, sweetheart,” he commented, joking with you a bit.

“No kidding,” you shot back, your voice giving away how little you wanted to shoot the scene.

“Well,” Dean continued, wanting to get you in a better mood. “Wanna practice with me?”

You were almost annoyed that Dean asked you that, but on the other hand you never wanted to turn down the handsome Winchester. You shrugged in consent, leaning into the kiss as his lips captured yours.

You let Dean take the lead, falling happily into your bed when he led you through the apartment. Being with Dean was nice and familiar, his hands knew just how to touch you and his mouth knew all of your secret places. There was no script when you were with Dean, and you were able to just follow his actions until the two of you reached your peaks.

You fell asleep in his arms, peaceful and happy, not thinking about your day of filming you had coming up.

The next morning, Dean surprised you by waking up early and making you breakfast. It was as you were sitting at your kitchen table, eating the bacon and eggs he had cooked, when Dean said something that surprised you.

“Do you want me to come with you today, help you get through the day?”

You looked at him, surprised at his suggestion, but finding that the idea was awfully appealing. It also wouldn’t be such a bad thing for you to show up on set with a gorgeous man on your arm, possibly sending the message to your co-star that you were 100% uninterested in him.

“If that’s what you want, I won’t say no,” you replied, and Dean nodded. Decision made, the two of you finished your breakfast and you called for your car, letting your security know that you had a guest coming on set with you for the day and that he should get full-access to everything.

Having Dean with you on set was fun, as he sat with you in the makeup and hair trailer, chatting about nothing and everything. Your makeup artist gave you a knowing look as you were leaving, and you winked at her.

You got into your wardrobe for the day, which reminded you once more what you were scheduled to film. The lacy lingerie was a bit itchy, as it was brand new, and the dressing gown you wore on top left little to the imagination. Even so, walking hand in hand with Dean to the sound stage made you feel more confident about the day, and you guided him to sit in your chair right off stage.

You were standing in between his legs, chatting softly when Ryan came on stage. He was loud and obnoxious as usual, and you rolled your eyes at him without even turning to look at him.

“ _He’s_ the one you’re doing the scene with today?” Dean asked, a dark look in his eyes.

You scoffed in annoyance. “Yeah, he’s my co. So obnoxious.” You didn’t quite notice the way that Dean looked at Ryan, as you were too busy trying to get into character. These stupid rom-drom characters were so much shallower than your normal parts, and somehow that made it more difficult for you to get ready for shooting.

Ryan had gone directly to his mark, making most of the crew step into their places. “Y/N!” Ryan called, looking toward you. “Come on, baby, let’s make some lovin’!” You turned toward him just in time to see the suggestive hip thrusts he sent your way, and you rolled your eyes again while Dean’s fingers tightened on your hips. 

“Wish me luck, Dean-o,” you said quietly, slipping from Dean’s grasp and moving toward the stage.

“Yeah, sure,” was all that Dean responded with, before he leaned back in his chair to watch.

* * *

You weren’t going to survive the day, now you knew it for sure. It was the fifth take already, as Ryan had found it imperative to improv different things throughout the scene, making lewd comments and even slipping you the tongue this last take. You had called cut after that, pissing the director off, but he quickly realized how serious you were when you slapped Ryan straight in the face, causing him to whine like a big baby.

You were going to have to wait for the red mark to leave Ryan’s cheek, so you stomped off the stage, heading to Dean’s chair. His eyes were dark as you approached him, hands clenched on his knees.

“Kill me now,” you said to him, hoping he would give you some sympathy. You grabbed a bottle of water and started drinking, trying to get the taste of Ryan out of your mouth.

Dean grunted, eyes still trained on the set behind you. “Y/N, I don’t think I can sit here for this,” he finally said, turning toward you.

You looked at him curiously, finally registering his angered look. “Oh, okay,” you said quietly, feeling the beginning of annoyance in your gut.

“Oh, okay?” Dean repeated a bit louder, tilting his head at you. “That’s all the reaction I get?”

“I don’t really know what you want from me, Dean. You’re the one who asked to come on set today,” you replied, looking away from him. You hoped that by not looking at him, you wouldn’t get upset.

“Yeah, I asked to come on set so I could spend some more time with you, support you today. But now I’m here, watching you make out and dry hump that asshole, and I don’t think I can take seeing any more of it.” Dean’s voice got louder as he spoke, and you noticed a few crew members’ eyes drifting toward you curiously.

You moved closer to Dean, hoping that he would take the volume down a bit. “I’m sorry, Dean, but you knew what you were getting yourself into. You know that I don’t want to be here any more than you.”

Dean shook his head, wiping his face with his hand, before he spoke, just as loudly as before. “At least you’re getting paid for this shit. All I got was a lousy fuck.”

You gasped and slapped him, just as you had slapped Ryan minutes before. You took a deep breath before you replied, as smoothly as your voice allowed. “If that’s all I am, then you have no right to be upset, and you can be on your way now. Goodbye, Dean.”

You stepped back, pointing toward the door of the soundstage and glaring at Dean. You could see a host of emotions crossing his face before it landed on angry. He stood up, stalking toward you until his face was only an inch away from yours. “Don’t bother calling again, sweetheart. I probably won’t pick up anyways.”

That was the last time you saw Dean Winchester for a very, very long time.


End file.
